


"Don’t worry, you won’t be alone in this big house. I’m yours any time you want..."

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: He moves into a new house, only to discover a ghost girl resides there. It’s been forever since she’s had a man to play with, and she’s not letting this chance pass her by—and any time he wants, she’s ready.
Kudos: 6





	"Don’t worry, you won’t be alone in this big house. I’m yours any time you want..."

[F4M] Don’t worry, you won’t be alone in this big house. I’m yours any time you want… [Ghost girl] [Dd/lg] [Invisible Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Appears for a facefuck] [Vaginal] [Anal] [Size Difference] [Cock worship] [It’s not cheating if I’m invisible] [Anal creampie] [Cumplay]

\---

Summary: He moves into a new house, only to discover a ghost girl resides there. It’s been forever since she’s had a man to play with, and she’s not letting this chance pass her by—and any time he wants, she’s ready.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Hello?

Who are you? No, don’t—don’t be scared. This is my home.

Haunting your home? I may be a ghost, but…I’ve been here much longer than you have. You unlocked my room after hearing all the sounds, right? The moaning…the slick, wet sounds…

That was me. I’ve been watching, listening…but I’ve been unable to get out of my room. The owners sealed me there because I caused issues with them. 

What sorts of issues? Well, I’ve been here so long. I haven’t had a man in ages. They got upset that I tempted them, and they had to move out because the husband couldn’t resist me. My whole soul ached for a hard cock. I needed it.

It’s like when your wife goes on trips for weeks, and you have nothing to do but touch yourself. I bet you wish there was someone to help you. That could be me. I could be your fucktoy, if you wanted…

The feeling of someone inside of me, the feeling of a big, hard cock in my throat was all I could think about while I was stuck in there. Sealed away.

And you’ve released me. (pause) I’m sorry, I’m distracted. All the previous homeowners were not quite, well, they weren’t nearly as attractive as you. They were easier to resist, but I see your attractive body, and your eyes watching me, and a bulge in your pants growing. I just…it’s hard not to look.

It’s making me wet, daddy.

Sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that. 

Oh? You like it? You like it when I call you daddy?

You’re still growing. 

Oh my goodness. Daddy you look so big.

I want to see it. I won’t touch it, I’ll just…look…

(gasping) you’re huge…I…I might be a ghost, but if I become material for you, I—I don’t know if I could take it.

But I want to—no. No! I can’t. Not again. Go, please, leave me in my room for now. I may be able to leave, but I’ll stay here. 

(Break) 

[Door opens]

(Whispering) Can’t see me? (giggling) I know. I wanted to surprise you in your bed. You aren’t scared are you?

I waited as long as I could. I can’t resist. I’ve heard it’s better when you can’t see what’s happening…

[Clothing sounds]

Can I see it, daddy? I know you’re married, but it’s not bad if you just let me look. I can see you growing already. I really want to see your cock. I’ve been waiting so long to see it. Ever since you moved in here.

You want me to beg?

Please. Please, it’s been so long since I’ve seen a nice cock. Ages since I’ve had cock in my mouth. It’s been years. Especially with someone so attractive, and a cock that’s so big…I need it. Please daddy—I’ll be your good girl.

You—you want me to say it again? 

I’m your good girl, daddy. Your own personal ghost girl wants your cock in her mouth. Don’t worry. It’s not cheating if I’m invisible…

Your wife is away so often, and for so long. You get so lonely here…but now that I’m free, I can stay here, with you, and make sure you never feel lonely. To make sure you always have a mouth, pussy, and ass to fuck. Please let me see it.

(Zipper sounds) Oh my god. You’re…you’re so much bigger than I imagined. 

Can I lick it? I know you want my wet tongue swirling around the dead of your cock, and if you can’t see me, it doesn’t count…

Here. Let me show you. 

[Licking sounds, moaning]

I need more. More of your cock. It’s okay. You can’t see me. Is it okay if I—if I suck your cock? (Pause) Yes, that’s what I wanted...

[Blowjob sounds for a time] 

Here, let me lick your balls too. They’re so big. You must be so pent up. You must have so much cum aching to be released. I can take care of you. Let your personal fucktoy massage out every drop. 

[Ball licking/sucking]

They taste so full, daddy. Full of cum, all for me. All for your little ghost girl...

I can’t help myself. I just need more, and more, and more of your cock...

[Deepthroat sounds for a time]

(gasping for breath) I love hearing you moan. It makes me so wet just hearing you want more. I love it when you buck your hips up to try and fuck my mouth…

But if I stay invisible, I can’t go deeper, daddy. I need your help. 

Here, I’ll show myself. Then you can touch me. I want you…I want you to fuck my throat.

Please? Please, I know I said it wasn’t cheating before, and this is different…but It’s been so long since I felt a man grasp my head and force his cock into my mouth. 

(giggling) Daddy, it looks like your attitude is changing. 

Can you ask for it? Ask to fuck my throat. Tell me you want your tiny, personal ghost girl, your good girl, to take your amazing cock deep in her throat.

Thank you, daddy. Here, you can grab my head now. (Desperate) Please. Do it. Fuck my throat!

[Facefuck/deepthroat sounds]

(Stops briefly) Don’t stop daddy. I’m a ghost. I don’t need to breathe. It’s a reflex. Fuck my throat as long as you need. Pull me down forever. 

[More facefuck sounds for as long as you want]

(gasping) Your cock tastes so good. It’s what I’ve wanted for so long…

(kiss) But I want more. (kiss) I need more.

(intermittent kissing) I want you to fuck me. I want you in my pussy, my ass…I want you to unload your hot steaming load into me. (whispering) Your good girl will take care of you.

Climb on top of me, daddy. Fuck me...

[He enters you and starts thrusting]

(Intermittent moans) Fuck, it’s so…big…I can barely fit it. I may be a ghost, but I still feel you stretch my pussy. 

Fuck me! Fuck me harder!

I haven’t felt a cock in so long being locked away in there. Don’t be gentle. Push me down into the bed and thrust deep inside me. Take control of your fucktoy.

(Yelp) Yes, like that! Push me over into my stomach. Grab my hips and thrust your big cock deep inside. Stretch me!

(Intermittent sex sounds/moaning) Harder daddy. Harder. Push your hand between my shoulders. Grab my hair and pull me back as you fuck me deep inside!

[Sex sounds, moaning, extra dirty talk you want]

(desperate voice) What’s wrong? Why did you stop? Please, don’t stop fucking me. 

My ass?

I’ve never tried it. I’ve always wanted to have a cock inside, but the other owners didn’t want to. 

I’ll give you what you want, but only if you cum inside me. I want—I *need* to feel your cum inside me.

I want you to make me your personal ghost girl. Your personal fuck toy. Your cock sleeve to fuck whenever your wife isn’t here. When she *is* here. I want you to fuck me every day. 

Daddy. Say it. Tell me you want my ass. I want to feel you fill me.

(giggling) okay. As long as I have you whenever I want, you can have me however you want.

(gasp) oh my goodness, your cock feels so good pressed against my ass... I can feel my wetness on your cock teasing me…

Please, daddy. Push it in. Push your cock inside my ass. Thrust your—(interrupted, gasp and moan)

It feels so good. I feel you (shocked moan) fill me. Go slow, go slow, daddy. I want to feel you enter me bit by bit. You’re so h—huge…oh my god. I want it all. I don’t know if I can, but I want it. Push harder, please…

You’re all the way in! (moaning) Fuck me. Harder. You don’t have to be gentle. I’m a ghost. Now fuck me. Fuck me hard, and don’t stop. Hold my throat and pull me back while you fuck me deep inside my ass.

[Sex sounds/moaning, any dirty talk you want]

Fuck, I’m—I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum from you in my ass, I never thought I could (interrupted moaning) I never thought I would cum from a cock in my ass. 

Harder daddy. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum! Oh god, I’m going to... I’m going to cum, I’m going to—(intense moaning, cumming from anal)

(Gasping/relaxed breathing) Oh my goodness. That felt so good! Don’t stop. I need you to keep going.

I need your cum. 

I’ve waited ages for a new load. Locked away, sealed, begging for a hot steaming load of cum…

(Moaning) I want you to cum in my ass. Cum in my ass! Fill me with your load. I need to feel it spray into me. Empty your aching balls. Balls aching for my ass…

Cum, Cum, Cum! Fill me! (Intense moaning as he orgasms, relaxed breathing afterward)

Do you see it, daddy? Your cum inside me… (tasting sounds) I love reaching and tasting cum that was just inside…tasting you. I love rubbing it all over myself, feeling it on my form…

Oh my goodness. You taste so good. I can’t believe it felt that amazing. I never thought anal would be so good. So hot.

Your wife doesn’t let you do that, does she?

Well, any time you want my ass, it’s yours. *I’m* yours. My mouth, my throat, my pussy, my ass, they’re yours whenever you want. Your own fucktoy waiting to be fucked by your amazing cock. And you—you’re going to come fuck me whenever I want. If you want me to keep quiet…

\---OPTIONAL END---

Wait, who was that? (whispering) I’ll be in my room. (Giggle)

(Pause)

(Different voice) Hi honey, sorry I was gone for so long. Did you have a nice time while I was away?

Are you okay? You look a little hot and bothered.

Hm? Where are you going? To watch TV?

Okay. I’ll just relax here. You go have fun. (Kiss)

(Pause)

(Walking sounds, door sounds)

(Ghost voice) (giggling) I knew you couldn’t stay away from me, daddy. Now get in here and fuck me. 

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
